


Eaters of Souls

by icarus_chained



Category: Highlander: The Series, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Concept study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If they knew what the Prize really was, no immortal would fight for it</i>. Lovecraftian AU study on Immortals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eaters of Souls

They are the Eaters of Souls, the dark servants of a necromantic god, cursed eternally to a life of predation, of blood and glee and the throes of endless death. Who fall upon each other, and embrace each other, and devour each other without end. Led through dark aeons with the promise of eternal reward, incited to an endless orgy of death by the promise of some brighter thing, they move through time untouchable, and increasingly maddened. In this grip, in this quest, all virtue is madness, all hope the gibbering throes of lunacy. They are led, inexorably, through passages of blood and death and the eating of souls, towards some distant Prize.

And he, or she, who reaches it? They who devour most perfectly of all, who kill most sweetly, who live most ruthlessly, who the mad vagaries of blind fortune favour? They who survive, glutted on the souls of their brothers and the blood of their victims? What shall they see? What shall they gain? What purpose, this perfect Eater of Souls?

In death, power. In sacrifice, power. In the summoning cries of a thousand tormented souls laid in the altar of one breast, one throat, in their severing, in their death ... There shall they meet their god. There shall they see its face. There, in extremity, in perfect savagery, shall they call it forth, and know its nature. There, screaming, they shall be devoured, as once they themselves devoured.

And all the earth behind them shall quake in the terror of their passing


End file.
